


Baby Blue Eyes

by felishiqq



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bands, Cliche, Concerts, Dating, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, VanVen Week (Kingdom Hearts), VanVen Week 2020 (Kingdom Hearts), im not really a writer i just dont have content, late upload, not beta read we die like me, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felishiqq/pseuds/felishiqq
Summary: Stay with me by my side (for the rest of my life).Based on a Band AU made by a friend.Happy VanVen Week! also was originally a belated birthday gift for a friend askfkfk
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 10





	Baby Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i have not left the vanven fandom i swear skdjdjj
> 
> band au by firecore on twitter!
> 
> it was 3-5 am when i made this please spare me

**BREAKING NEWS**

**_Unexpected Surprise from ‘TSTYC’ Concert_ **

**_Bass Player Ventus loses consciousness on stage_ **

**_Drummer Repliku sheds tears in front of Live camera_ **

What went wrong?

Was there an accident?

What happened?

———————————————————

_ “Hah! And that’s our last song for tonight!” _

The large crowd let out mixed sounds of disappointment, craving for more music and not wanting this dream to end so quickly. Any fan can relate to this, where they buy themselves the ticket to their one-night paradise, making the most of the time with their favourite band before their fairytale ends.

Long waiting lines.

Anticipation.

Lights.

Music.

The cheering crowd.

A celebration to another successful concert.

A cycle that just seems so repetitive and, well, it was going to have to be different from now on.

Songs don’t all end well and happy stories hidden in lyrics don't always happen, as sad songs have to be created too, but the satisfaction of finishing something you’ve been wanting to create for ages is what everyone wants to feel.

How this concert ends will decide how the lyrics to  _ their _ story will end.

Was it going to be a song about endings or beginnings?

Either way, all songs end.

Just like dreams.

So make sure you enjoy every bit of what makes you happy.

The chants from the seemingly endless ocean of people were coming back into their senses, everyone demanding and excitedly pleading for the band to play one final song. Not that they had to plead, because obviously a good band wouldn’t want to disappoint their fans.

All it takes for the crowd to fall silent is when Vanitas places the microphone near his lips, waving his arm to get everyone’s eyes on him. The raven haired male laughs, and speaks with the exhaustion evident in his voice. “Alright, alright. Maybe just  _ one  _ more song.”

Multiple sounds of cheers slowly erupt from every single fan’s mouths, and Vanitas leans over to Repliku with just a single step to the side to whisper.

“Aren’t I such a good band leader?”

Repliku finishes what’s left of his water bottle and sighs, grabbing the drumsticks from his side and glares at the vocalist standing before him. “No, you’re an asshole. You just pretend you’re like those hot nice leads.”

Vanitas snickers. “Someone’s jealous.”

“Oh, shut up.” The silver haired drummer waves his drumsticks and points it to Vanitas’ throat. “Just go sing that final song before I poke that lump in your neck.”

The vocalist rolls his eyes and bites back, “Go poke your drums instead. I’ll make it quick, I promise—“

“Tell that to Ven once you two end up in bed.”

“Oh, fuck off.”

Once Vanitas faces the thousands of people waiting for the final song, he smiles, but it wasn’t his usual confident one. Too tired to act extra cocky tonight. He’s probably just more exhausted than he normally would. After all, he’s the one screaming and yelling at the top of his lungs at almost every song they make. It gets even more tiring the more new songs get released.

Vanitas hopes that his throat doesn’t fuck up tonight.

He places his wireless microphone on the stand, clicking it into its place before speaking, “For this final song, I would like to dedicate it to someone who’s special to me. Uh, romantically.”

Ventus quickly looks off to the side and drinks a bottle of water, trying to hide his blush by pretending he’s thirsty.

Gasps were heard from the massive horde of heads all of a sudden, but it was to be expected since Vanitas never mentioned or announced his relationship to the public. Slightly disappointed fangirls and fanboys were heard from the crowd as well, but it wasn’t too much of an upset that would’ve caused big groups to leave. 

Vanitas taps on the microphone to catch everyone’s attention once more, and continues his speech, “This song is a cover by our band for another song actually, and it’s not going to rip your ears off. Quite the opposite, actually.”

The people are starting to get curious on what this new song was.

Before Vanitas sings, he says two more sentences with a smirk on his face, and one leaves the crowd more bewildered than they should be.

_ “This time, the crowd will scream for us.” _

And the other one? It proves that what Vanitas just said was right. 

Vanitas pulls out a guitar.

_ “After all, this song is highly requested by a lot of you.” _

Cheers from the fans were heard.

Although the group of shippers who were in a specific corner were doing double takes and were all wondering if Vanitas actually looked at them or if it was just coincidence. 

What got some fans caught off guard was the tune and mood of the song as soon as the first note played. 

It wasn’t Metal Core.

It wasn’t Punk Rock.

But the soft, sweet and calm melody made them all realize that every once in a while, a change of tune would be nice.

Except for Repliku, who’s waiting for the drum parts of the song to come, scoffing at the popular song choice. “This is so damn  _ cheesy _ .”

The song starts, and the lyrics come falling out of Vanitas’ mouth effortlessly as if it was his very own song. Ventus looks at him and instantly regrets it, because he finds himself staring at his boyfriend longer than he should be. Luckily enough, he has control for tonight and looks away successfully.

Eventually, Repliku and Ventus stepped into the song by playing their assigned instruments. Whatever they were playing was  _ way _ easier than what they usually do. Their drummer might as well fall asleep from his boredom and play in his slumber for the last remaining minutes of the concert.

Then, Vanitas looks at Ventus.

He stops singing.

And he realizes that he’s kneeling down on habit again.

.. How embarrassing, but does Vanitas ever care?

Everyone looks at the stage with nervous anticipation, not knowing why he suddenly stopped. This causes Ventus to stop as well, which was unexpected. 

_ But whatever she does wrong.. _

“Vanitas, why did you stop—”

Ventus stiffens up when he realizes the staff left his lapel turned on.

Luckily, the band’s pre-recorded singing session from last night covers up for the lack of vocals and bass in real time as it was being played out on a thousand speakers. Everything changes at that moment.

Ventus panics when he sees Vanitas place the microphone in front of his lips and still doesn’t sing while both of his knees are on the floor. “Because of this.”

_..It seems so right. _

Vanitas thinks that he might look weird kneeling down while playing an acoustic guitar. Might have been a habit for him to kneel down while playing music since he usually does this pose when he plays the guitar of a  _ different _ type. He should probably stand up now, so he puts up one knee to stop himself from getting embarrassed.

But it was a plan.

Vanitas looks at Ven and reaches out his arm.

The crowd screams.

Ventus almost drops his bass.

_ My eyes don’t believe her.. _

A ring on Vanitas’ hand.

_ But my heart.. _

Ventus was found clasping both hands on his mouth.

And he’s crying.

“Oh, V-Vanitas…  _ you _ ….”

_..Swears by her. _

_ “..Yes..!” _

The lapel turns off.

Fireworks blast through the starry sky.

Cheers erupt from the crowd beneath them.

And the chorus plays as Vanitas stands up and kisses his ex-boyfriend on the lips, who was now his fiancé.

_ Baby, baby blue eyes _

_ Stay with me by my side _

_ 'Til the mornin', through the night _

Ventus wouldn’t stop crying and pinching himself, and Vanitas was laughing because they’re both in disbelief. Repliku was secretly weeping out tears of joy but their recorded session has got them covered in case this happens.

The bassist cries through his sobs, hiccups escaping his lips from time to time as a smile was plastered on his face, his lips trembling from not being able to contain his joy. Ventus gently wraps his arms around Vanitas’ waist, not wanting to let go. “You’re lucky I love you, you big f-fucking… You got me so  _ scared.. _ ”

_ Well baby.. _

_ Stand here, holdin' my sides _

Their foreheads touch lightly while Vanitas stares into Ven’s half-lidded, beautiful eyes.

“I’m so happy…  _ V-Vanitas..” _

_ Close your baby blue eyes. _

Screams of panic ensue when Ventus suddenly passes out since he couldn’t contain his emotions, but Vanitas was there to catch him. 

_ Every moment feels right. _

Everyone got worried at first, even Repliku stood up from his seat and ran over to his bandmate. Sighs of relief and laughs were heard once Ventus’ eyes fluttered open again, in which Vanitas snickers to this while putting away his microphone.

“Trying to get me back for surprising you?”

Ventus laughs then cups his fiance’s cheek with his left hand.

“Hahaha! Maybe… Sorry for passing out.”

Vanitas smirks. 

“At least pass out on my bed instead.”

Ventus’ face flushes.

“O-Oh—will you just shut up!?”

  
  


———————————————————

**BREAKING NEWS**

**VOCALIST VANITAS AND BASS PLAYER VENTUS NOW OFFICIALLY MARRIED**

_ The song’s lyrics had a happy ending after all. _

———————————————————

_ And I may feel like a fool, _

_ But I'm the only one, dancin' with you. _

———————————————————

happy very belated birthday big bread tink (*´꒳`*)

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
